Drunk Slumber Party
by UzumakiSteph
Summary: Naruto over hears the girls talking about a slumber party and decides to have one of his own, but in order to do this he has to get the boys drunk. What will happen when a group of drunk boys have pillow fights, truth or dare and other party games.DONE
1. SLUMBER PARTY

AN: Don't flame me for this, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!!!!!! But anyways, don't mind if it is just a bit crazy....Hehehe....More like MASS AND UTTER CHOAS! Hope yall like and be nice with your reviews!  
  
Naruto sat listening to Ino and Sakura talk about this FANTASTIC slumber party where there would be loads of girls and pillow fights and wet t-shirt contests (EEEWWW) and truth or dare, to Naruto it sounded rather interesting, and then he wondered what it was like to be a girl and have a girl slumber party. He could just find out with his 'Sexy no jutsu' but they all knew what he looked like and would yell at him for sure. He sat eating his Ramen continuing to listen about this slumber party and decided to have one, to play truth or dare, have a pillow fight and all the rest of that stuff.  
  
' How in the name of god will I get all the guys to agree with this....' Naruto thought as he took another bite of ramen.  
  
' Maybe I could get them all drunk.' Naruto smiled and laughed at this thought, that was it, he had to get them all drunk to be able to accomplish this. All he had to do now was make up a list of who to invite and what alcoholic beverage he would spike the soda with. He walked to his small apartment and took out a sheet of paper, on it he wrote down several names:  
  
Sasuke  
  
Kiba  
  
Shikamaru  
  
Shino  
  
Rock Lee  
  
Neji  
  
Chouji  
  
MAYBE Kakashi-sensei  
  
After writing down this list all he had to do was call up Sasuke and ask if he could do this at his big Uchiha mansion. Then all he had to do was get the soda, alcoholic beverage, and call all the rest of the boys to invite them to Sasuke's house.  
  
AN: I know this was a short chapter but I will update soon..hopefully... I hope you all like it and again, PLEASE be nice with the reviews if you don't like it. 


	2. Spiked soda

AN: I am glad you all like it so far!! I thought this would be fun to do for when I get writers block on my other story. Later on it might be changed to 'R'. :p Hehehe!  
  
"Hi Sasuke, it's Naruto. I was just calling to ask a favor."  
  
"What do you want baka"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could throw a bit of a party at your house, my house, or uummm.... Apartment more like it isn't big enough, and I was going to invite you anyways so..Uummm.. Could I just throw this thing at your house."  
  
"Sure.... I guess.... sounds o.k.... I suppose."  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH SASUKE!!! I will be over in a bit with the stuff, and we will be spending the night to so prepare!" And with that Naruto hung up the phone and headed to the store to buy the drinks. He arrived at the nearest store and got a variety of soda, Rootbeer, Sprite, Cream soda, Pepsi and Coca-cola. Next on the list was to get some alcoholic stuff of some sort, he would have to sneak it out but that was no problem for a ninja! He looked around. There was a variety of beer; he decided to go for the Corona. After sneaking all this out of the store he went back to his house to mix up the drinks and call everybody.  
  
After fixing up the drinks he got out the list of people to call, first on the list was Sasuke but he already said it was O.K. Next was.... Kiba! Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Kiba's number.  
  
Rrriiiiinnngggg....... Rrrriiiinnnnngggg!!  
  
"Hello, this is Kiba speaking."  
  
"Hey Kiba, it's Naruto. I was wondering if you would like to come to my party, it's at Sasuke's house because my apartment isn't big enough."  
  
"That sounds AWESOME! What time should I be there?"  
  
"I would say about... 7 p.m."  
  
"I'll be there!" And with that Kiba hung up, excited about the party. Naruto looked who the next person was on the list. It's SHIKAMARU!! Naruto picked up the phone again to call him.  
  
Riiiinnnnggggg..... Rrrriiiiinnnnggggg....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, It's Naruto."  
  
"Oh, hi..."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come to my party tonight at Sasuke's house, it's at 7."  
  
"Sure. Bye"  
  
And Naruto continued doing this until he reached Kakashi...  
  
"Should I invite him or not.... Uuuhhhh, I don't think so, if he finds out about this than he can come in, but I won't actually call him." With that Naruto walked over Sasuke mansion house thingy. He rang the doorbell and Sasuke came to the door with a very excited look on his face, he obviously was hoping to have some fun. Naruto walked in, he look at the time and it was 6:45, almost time for the party.  
  
"You need some help setting things up?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto and his soda.  
  
"No thanks, just where is your kitchen, I gotta get the cups out and everything." Sasuke pointed to the kitchen and helped him set up the soda even though he didn't need help. Suddenly the two boys heard the doorbell ring and Naruto went to go answer the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Shikamaru said in his usual bored voice.  
  
"Is anyone here yet?" Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and headed back to the kitchen. Shikamaru followed them and saw his favorite soda sitting on the table, Rootbeer! He ran over to the cups, grabbed one and poured himself a cup. Naruto grinned as he saw Shikamaru gulp down the spiked soda and start to pour another cup. Sasuke heard the doorbell ring again and in came Kiba, Rock Lee and Shino.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in and have some soda while we wait for Neji and Chouji to get here, then the real fun will begin!" Naruto moved the boys over to the table and soda. Rock Lee gave his classic smile and thumbs up.  
  
"O.K. Naruto! "He was obviously very excited about this party.... Or slumber party shall we say! In a matter of minutes the doorbell rang again and in came Chouji and Neji. By now there wasn't much soda left so Naruto had to go get more and secretly spike it. He came back within a matter of minutes to find most of the boys' already halfway drunk! Naruto felt left out and began to chug the new bottle of Cream soda.  
  
"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!!" Came the voices of everybody yelling and cheering for Naruto as he finished off half of the bottle.  
  
AN: In the next chapter the REAL FUN AND UTTER CHAOS WILL BEGIN!!! But I will not update until I get 10 reviews, AND GOOD ONES, no flames! 


	3. Pillow fights and drunk dancing

AN: I AM SO GLAD!!! I didn't think that my story would be this popular...I am glad yall like it. And I know Sasuke may be a bit OOC but everybody has to have a little fun! And I would also like to apologize if everybody is a bit OOC but they are all going to be drunk...so...yeah.... I think you all get it. ON TO THE MASS AND UTTER CHAOS OF.... THE PILLOW FIGHT!!  
  
After the boys finished their cheering for Naruto they all began to drink the new soda. They each hurried over to grab a cup and began to chug down the spiked liquid. They were getting even more wasted by the minute... Hehe.... The Corona was finally starting to kick in and things got a bit wild. Naruto ran up to Sasuke's room (after much trouble finding it.) and looked in the mirror, he looked drunk, he and the other boys were just about as drunk as you could get. He smiled at how wonderfully his plan was working out so far. The spiked soda was an excellent idea. He was thinking of what they could do know.  
  
' Hhmm...what did Sakura and Ino talk about. '  
  
He stumbled around the room looking all over for something to do when he saw the millions of feathery pillows lying on Sasuke's bed. He grabbed as many as he could (which was about one at a time, he's to drunk to carry them..--) and carried them down to the rest of the boys. Lee had turned on music and was dancing like the wasted fool he was while the rest of the boys were sitting around laughing at him. Naruto threw the pillows at them and ran up to go get more. He did this until there were enough pillows for everybody. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and picked up a pillow.  
  
"Hey Shikamaru. EAT THIS!" And with that Naruto pounded Shikamaru right in the face. He fell over on to one of the pillows, got up, and grabbed one.  
  
"Naruto, this is sssooo twoublesome." Shikamaru said as he whacked Naruto in the stomach. The rest of the boys (Including Sasuke and Neji) Decided to join in while Lee continued to dance around like a fool dodging all the pillows with his smooth dance moves.... with his smooth drunken dance moves. Sasuke whacked Lee right in the face as Lee fell to the floor. He stood up and gave his classic smile and thumbs up, only this time his face was all red and he was drooling a bit from the hit he just took in the face.  
  
"G.... Good one Sasuke!" Lee stuttered as he began to do the Macerena wildly. Neji whacked Kiba on the butt really hard with his pillow as he swirled around wildly. Now, you would think that such a crazy group of drunken boys would get some attention from the village, and that it surely did. The girls were walking to Ino's house to start their slumber party when they passed by the oddly loud Uchiha mansion. Sakura was VERY curious about this and walked up to the window, what she saw put the biggest smile on her face. Naruto was hitting Shikamaru with all his might before collapsing on the floor. Shikamaru then started to whack Naruto while trying to stay off the floor. (They were pretty drunk!) Kiba was spinning around like a wild man along with Neji, whacking anyone in their paths. Sasuke was stumbling around the room giggling while lightly whacking people and then walking away with a large grin on his face. Shino was sitting on the ground with Chouji trying to whack people that came close to them; those two were to wasted to stand up. Lee was still dancing the Macarena.... how sad. Sakura called the rest of the girls over which consisted of Hinata, and Tenten. (There aren't as many girls as boys!!) They all giggled at this sight and ran off to Ino's house to tell her about his, this was going to be the best slumber party ever....  
  
AN: Fun chapter.... At least I had fun writing it anyways. I hope you all like it, You all should because it already has 24 reviews, which is awesome for me because this is only my second fic. I would like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed and happy Birthday to Devilishtomboy!! Happy 12th Birthday!! 


	4. ITS SPY TIME!

AN: I am glad that you all like it so much! I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter and I saw no flames so I assume you all liked it. That's good! Anyways, I warn you, this is going to be a pretty short chapter but the next will be better and longer, I PROMISE!!  
  
Sakura, Hinata and Tenten ran to Ino's house the rest of the way, they couldn't wait to tell Ino about it.  
  
10 minutes later-  
  
"Ino open up it's the girls!" Sakura shouted. Ino came to the door and saw that they all had HUGE grins on their faces. Ino knew immediately that they had good news.  
  
"What is it? What is so great?" Ino was so excited she could barely keep from EXPLODING!!  
  
"We saw all the guys at Sasuke's house. They all appeared to be drunk. Sasuke was grinning and giggling. They were all having a pillow fight and Lee was dancing the Macarena.... that was scary." Sakura had a shocked look on her face from remembering Lee's dance.  
  
' STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!! THAT'S FREAKING NASTY!!!' And then while yelling at herself she came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
' We could spy on them, watch all of what they do, we would get to see them all drunk and have the best slumber party EVER! HELL YEAH!!'  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked as she saw the absolutely evil grin that had formed on Sakura's face. Sakura then told the girls her plan and they all agreed on it. They went inside to get a camera or two; this was going to be the most memorable moment ever....  
  
Meanwhile, In the Uchiha mansion all CHAOS was breaking loose as the boys decided to play..........................................TRUTH OR DARE!!  
  
AN: I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE SHORT! But the next one will be about the game of truth or dare and Kakashi shows up! How great is that... 


	5. Truth or dare part numbero uno!

AN: I am happy to say that I got 13 reviews yesterday so here is the game of TRUTH OR DARE!!! Evil laugh   
  
The Uchiha mansion was already filled with utter CHAOS but it was about to get even worse as the game of truth or dare was about to start. The boys got into the best circle they could and got out the bottle, they were gonna play it spin the bottle style so they wouldn't know who it would land on. With an empty Rootbeer bottle in the middle Lee took the first spin. All the boys watched as the bottle span round and round. Naruto got dizzy from watching and temporarily passed out. (Silly Naruto) As the bottle started to slow down it passed Kiba, the passed out Naruto, Neji, Shino..... And came to a stop at........... Shikamaru! Sasuke gave a high-pitched squeal like something of a schoolgirl. Lee sat and thought as hard as he could.  
  
' Hhmmm... What should Shikamaru do...? I guess I should ask him truth or dare first...'  
  
"Will it be truth..... Or d...dare?" Lee asked. Shikamaru sat and though a bit before he slurred out is answer.  
  
"Dddaarrreee..... Me...Sucker!!"  
  
Lee was pleased with this answer. He knew exactly what to make him do. He stumbled over to the stereo and turned it on. He glanced at Shikamaru before shaking his booty madly.  
  
"You have to come and dance with me!" He smiled at Shikamaru while still shaking that booty madly to 'Oops I did it again'! Shikamaru stood up and ran over to Lee and also began to shake his booty to the words of Brittany Spears. They all clapped for Shikamaru, none of them knew he had such mad dancing skills. When the song came to an end Lee turned off the stereo and sat back down. Shikamaru on the other hand was hooked with boogie fever and couldn't stop dancing until Kiba threw the bottle at him and missed by a few feet, but Shikamaru got the point and sat back down. Sasuke grabbed another empty bottle and put it in the middle. Shikamaru span the bottle and watched as it quickly slowed to a stop on... Neji!!  
  
"Tru.. th or...D..Dare?" Shika asked as grinned at Neji.  
  
"Truth!!!"  
  
This woke all the boys up, even Naruto, truth was no fun and they all knew it. They had to see what the mastermind Shikamaru could think up. Sad enough Shika's brain was a bit empty thanks to the booze.  
  
' cchhhhiirrrpppp.....cchhiirrppp....' Yes, the crickets sang their happy song in Shikamaru's head, he could think of nothing.  
  
' I could just ask the usual question of who do you like?...yes...I guess that will have to do.'  
  
"Alright Neji, who do you like??" Shikamaru said as he gave a giggle of joy.  
  
' Hhmmm...who do I like? I guess maybe Tenten....Maybe...' Neji thought for a bit until he opened his mouth to speak...and then he closed it again.  
  
"I guess I like.... Tenten." Neji said with as his faced turned red with embarrassment. All the boys squealed like Sasuke had earlier, like a bunch of schoolgirls. With that over Neji took the bottle and spun it.  
  
Meanwhile with the girls –  
  
"Do we have everything" Hinata asked as she started to head towards the boys. The other three just nodded, they had 4 cameras, one for each girl, along with drinks (just soda) and a blanket incase it got cold. They started their journey to Sasuke's mansion when they were spotted by....non- other than...KAKASHI!! He was standing outside to look at the stars when he saw them.  
  
"What in the world are you girls doing?" He was completely oblivious to what was going on at the Uchiha mansion and their mission to spy.  
  
"We are urrmm..." Hinata didn't know what to say.  
  
"The boys are all drunk and partying at Sasuke's house so we are going to go get some pictures of it and spy on them for the rest of the night." Ino gladly told Kakashi the reason to all of this.  
  
"Interesting..." Kakashi was thinking.  
  
' I will have to keep that in mind.. sounds fun!' Kakashi was planning on how to join in on the fun....A.S.A.P. The girls continued the trip to get to Sasuke's house until they reached their destination. They positioned themselves at the nearest window to watch the continuation of truth or dare as they pulled out their cameras, Hinata ready to snap all the pictures of Naruto as she could.  
  
Back to the boys –  
  
The bottle was spinning and then it began to slow to a halt, it pointed at Naruto. Naruto didn't even need to be asked truth or dare, he already knew.  
  
"DARE!!" He yelled at Neji. Neji thought for a min.  
  
"I dare you.... to strip..... down to your boxers and run ....around Sasuke's house!!" Neji had some fun thinking that one up!! (being drunk must be so fun when you are with a group of boys like them!!) Naruto started to strip down to just his boxers. All the girls screamed that they were blind, all except for Hinata, she used up half her film taking pictures of this! Naruto opened the door and started running around like a fool screaming. He ran around the mansion, right past the girls. They all shook their heads and agreed that he was a fool, but they also had to keep in mind that the he was drunk. Naruto came back inside, out of breath and a bit cold. He tried to put his clothes back on but ended up putting his pants on his head. All the boys nearly passed out in laughter and all the girls laughed took pictures of this. After finally getting his clothes back on he spun the bottle. ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES! WHERE IT STOPS, NOBODY KNOWS!!! Until the bottle stopped on Lee....  
  
AN: This is such a long game that it will be split into 2 chapters! Sorry about the cliffhanger but hey, gotta stop it somewhere!! Hehe!! 


	6. truth or dare part numbero dos!

AN: Lucky for all of you I already got 10 reviews on the last chapter!!! I'm so happy about that, this story seems to be pretty popular!! I am sorry if it took me a few days to update.... I had a few things to do and a bit of writers block.  
  
We left our drunken heroes in the middle of spin the bottle style truth or dare...the bottle has landed on Lee! Dramatic music   
  
Lee was jumping up and down in excitement, he even starting dancing again! (Silly Lee)  
  
"I want a d...dare!!" Lee was so excited; he wanted to do something fun!!  
  
"Alright then Lee..." Naruto slurred out the words while thinking.  
  
"You like Sakura-chan don't you?" At this remark Lee's whole face turned red and nodded like a five year old.  
  
"You have to kiss her, you have to go outside, find her, and kiss her! I don't care where you kiss her, just do it!" And with the remark of 'I don't care where you kiss her' all the boys, ESPECIALLY Sasuke started to giggle. Lee nodded and hurried off to full fill his duties!  
  
"Sakurraaa-chan!! Where are you, it's me, your good fffrriiend Leeeee!!" Sakura froze. She was filled with fear; the thought of Lee kissing her was like falling into hell it-self. She just sat there, frozen stiff with fright.  
  
"Sakura aren't you going to hide??!!" Tenten asked quietly so Lee wouldn't hear them. Still she just sat frozen in terror of this. All the boys came out and followed Lee; they had to make sure he kissed her. In a slow crowd they went searching for the pink-haired girl. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten realized the fact that ALL the boys were wondering around Sasuke's house to find their friend.  
  
"Saaaaakura-cchhhaannnnn!!!" Lee was still yelling for her. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata hid in a nearby bush, dragging Sakura along with them. Sakura snapped out of her trance in time to realize the cameras were still in the open, she had to save them. Just as she crawled out of the bush she saw something out of the corner of her eye stumbling her way. Sakura froze, the other girls whispered to her to move, to hide. Bye the time she heard their attempts to save her it was to late. Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke turned the corner and had surrounded her. All the others had gone back to the house; they were to wasted to walk. Sakura was trapped and frightened.  
  
"Hhheellllooo Saakura-chaann!!" Lee said happily as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Sasuke started giggling again as he watched Sakura struggle and Lee reach in for the kiss. Sakura struggled with all her might to get away; being kissed by Lee was her worst nightmare. She struggled and thrashed until Lee laid a huge kiss right on her lips!! Sakura dropped dead at that very moment. She just kinda lay there like someone had stabbed her or something. She had the occasional twitch or two but that was it. Lee and the rest of the boys went inside to continue their game like nothing happened. The rest of the girls came out of their hiding spot. They stared at Sakura with a look of pure pity, they felt so sorry for her....  
  
All of the boys went back in and continued their game and yet again, Lee spun the bottle. It slowed to a halt pointing at the famous giggling Uchiha!!  
  
"DARE!!!" Sasuke didn't like truth; there wasn't really anything to tell about him.... Lee once again got up and went to the stereo.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO DANCE WITH ME!!!" he said as he once again began to shake his booty madly, poor Lee had been stuck on boogie fever... Sasuke gladly stumbled to Lee and began to dance. This time they were playing the lovely music of Sir Mixalot's 'Baby got back'. Sasuke and Lee shook their booties madly to the booty-luscious song while the girls took pictures of the two. Sadly the song came to an end and the two sat back down so Sasuke could spin the bottle. Kiba stood up and looked Sasuke in the eye.  
  
"I say the bottle landed on me so it's now my t..turn!!"  
  
"Alright then.....Kiba, Truth or....Dare??" Sasuke thought about what he would make Kiba do or tell....  
  
"I want truth..." Kiba said while looking at Sasuke, ready for his question.  
  
' What to make him tell us........ hh..mmmm.. Maybe I could.... Ask if he has ever kissed a guy....'  
  
"So then Kiba..... have you ever kissed?" Kiba was about to open his mouth to answer when Sasuke added the other part of the question. "A guy??" Kiba's mouth shut immediantly, he had never kissed a guy before....  
  
' Have I kissed a guy before.....Hhmm... I don't think I have...or maybe...' Kiba then leaned over and kissed Shino.  
  
"I HAVE NOW!!!!!!" Kiba proudly announced while Shino started spitting like crazy and cursing at Kiba. (that's gross!!) Kiba was ready to have some fun so he went to the middle and began to spin around like the bottle until he collapsed onto Chouji. Chouji had fallen asleep though, he was drunk and tired and instead of truth or dare they instead colored his face with markers that they got out of nowhere!! (Yes, these things can happen, I mean things appearing out of nowhere...) When they were done with this they decided that truth or dare was no fun and wanted to do something else.  
  
' What else did Sakura-chan say... Pillow fight... Truth or dare... What else to do... They did say something about a wet T-shirt contest, but that would be kind of... gross.' Naruto sat and thought about what to do until he heard the doorbell ring. Sasuke went to go answer it and when he opened the door he found Kakashi standing there, with lots of alcoholic things....  
  
"May I come in? I heard about your 'slumber party' and decided it would be fun to join in so I invited myself." Kakashi walked into the mansion and laughed at the sight of the boys being drunk. All the boys and girls stared at Kakashi in amazement of how much alcohol he had with him and that he actually came. He started to chug the bottles one by one, tossing them to the side when he was done with them. The sensei's face was now flushed red. (Even though you can't see his full face...) They were all still sitting there in amazement that Kakashi was even here, and that he was drunk.  
  
"Do you guys want to talk about...Hhmm... girls maybe?" Kakashi asked as he giggled a bit at the thought of that topic. All the boys began to giggle too, they liked girls...  
  
AN: I am running out of ideas so it might end soon....but I hope not. This is going to be interesting for the girls now. I hope you all like it and I am sorry if I start updating later, STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!! 


	7. Sakura's love

AN: YAY!! I am finally updating.... I know it really hasn't been that long but I normally update in one night so yeah...  
  
The giggling continued as Kakashi looked at Naruto and blushed.  
  
"So how about you Naruto? We all know you like Sakura, so what do you think about her?" At this comment Lee got mad and ran to Naruto and punched him in the face. Naruto rubbed his sore face and looked at Kakashi. Obviously Lee like Sakura...  
  
"O.K. then. So how about you then Sasuke? You haven't showed any interest in the girls but what do you think about them. All the girls waited for the moment of truth, the moment Sasuke reveals who he likes...  
  
"I think that... Sakura is O.K.... And Ino is.... Annoying... and bossy. I don't really like much of them..." Sasuke stuttered out. All the girls started to cry except Hinata who looked at them in confusion, she actually DIDN'T LIKE SASUKE! All the boys stared at Sasuke, he wasn't lying, he really didn't like any girls at the moment.  
  
"I like Hinata..." Kiba said with a red face.  
  
"I think she's... pretty... and nice, and I think she's really smart too... but most importantly, I like her body." Kiba started to giggle as dirty thoughts filled his head. Hinata blushed as the other girls just started to giggle too. Lee stood up and announced what he had to say.  
  
"I love Sakura!" He said proudly and then glared at Naruto who shot a death glare back at him, they were killing eatchother with glares and evil looks. Sakura on the other hand was traumatized at this and fell to the ground... again. They all looked at Neji who blushed.  
  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! It's... Tenten..." He blushed and buried his face in his hands. Tenten tried to fight the urge to squeal with delight as her face lit up with joy. Shikamaru blushed as he said whom he liked too.  
  
"I like... Ino." Shikamaru said in slurred out words. Ino was happy about this because he second choice was Shikamaru, that is if Sasuke didn't like anybody or he was gay. Lee and Naruto on the other hand were still going at it with the death glares though, they wouldn't give it up, they were trying hard to think of a way to fight for Sakura's love. Lee then stood up and fell back down from getting up so quickly... (Silly Lee) He then slowly stood back up and pointed a finger at Naruto.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE CONTEST FOR SAKURA'S LOVE!" He shouted at the blonde and then stumbled over to the radio. He flipped it on and Naruto stood up and walked over.  
  
"I will... gladly fight for...SAKURA'S LOVE!" As he switched it to a song to start dancing. All the other boys forgot all about girls and focused their attention on this. Kakashi made one last comment though, to Sasuke.  
  
"So do you like any of the girls bodies, not the personality, but her ass or anything like that?" Sasuke blushed and turned away. The girls hadn't hear what Kakashi had said but Sasuke was blushing so they knew it was something perverted or embarrassing. They all voted perverted since it was coming from Kakashi-sensei's mouth. Suddenly the Macarena was blasting out of the speakers and the two began to do the Macarena. The girls began to snap pictures of this, they all knew they could blackmail them both for this, plus just the fact of seeing them do the Macarena was funny. When the song was over and Naruto and Lee were done slapping their hands on their butts and wiggling all around the boys all clapped and got in a huddle for who they liked better.  
  
"what do you think Kakashi?" Neji asked as he thought about it.  
  
"I would have to say... Lee, I liked the way he slapped is hands on his booty!" He smiled. They all thought about the performance and went back to tell them what they thought.  
  
"I liked Lee's dance, He shook his booty rather nicely." Kakashi said with a smile.  
  
"I think that Lee is food poisoning to the dance of the Macarena, I would have to say Naruto." Shino said with the most serious face he could keep without turning red and laughing. (HA! I got that off American Idol some while ago...)  
  
"I liked Naruto" Neji said simply. Naruto gave a grin to Lee, he was one ahead.  
  
"I think that Naruto's form was a bit sloppy and the jumps were crooked, I would have to go with Lee." Kiba said as he shrugged at Naruto. Naruto glared at him and started mumbling of how he was fine, he didn't do it sloppy...  
  
"GO NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted and then turned red. It was all up to Shikamaru, would it be a draw or would Naruto win...  
  
"I would have to say... Lee, I just like the way it looked in his green spandex suit of his." Shikamaru said before falling over. Lee and Naruto glared and thought of another way to battle for her love.  
  
' what other ways..... I could challenge him to a ramen-eating contest! Yeah...' Naruto stood up and declared his idea.  
  
"I ACEPT!" Lee wasn't about to give up on Sakura! They all went to the kitchen and made cups of ramen, ready to be eaten. Naruto grinned, he knew he would win this, he loved ramen and could and would eat until he felt as if he was going to barf in a time of need such as this one. A cup was set down in front of Naruto and one in front of Lee. Sasuke waved a bottle in the air signaling them to eat. Each boy was choosing one of the combatants to cheer for. Naruto was already done with one while Lee was only about ¾ of the way done. Naruto laughed at Lee before slurping down the next bowl.  
  
' I've go to eat faster! Naruto can't win!' Lee then went into super eating speed and gulped down the rest of his ramen and started on the next cup, which he also gulped down at super speed. Naruto glanced up and saw this; he then kicked it up a notch and began to gulp down even faster.  
  
' I can't let Lee... win! Sakura is mine!' But it wasn't soon until the alcohol kicked in again and they both got up and ran to the bathroom, they were going be sick from eating so fast. All the boys laughed while outside Sakura was sitting shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
"They should have known that would happen." She was so embarrassed that she had such losers fighting for her. (I don't actually think that they are losers, I love those two!) She sighed and went back to watch what was going on. Lee and Naruto came out and shook hands.  
  
"So it's settled, no more fighting for Sakura, she will have to choose herself!" Lee slurred out as he stumbled over to the group of boys. Sasuke looked at the clock and saw it was already 3 A.M.  
  
' WOW.... Time has gone by fast...' He thought while he went to a clear space on the floor and curled up in a little ball, he wanted to sleep. All the girls awed at this and took pictures; they thought he was so cute. Naruto went over and poked Sasuke and yawned, sleep was probably a good idea. He curled up on the floor and closed his eyes too. Kakashi saw that they were getting tired and decided to leave.  
  
' It's sad how so much fun went by so fast... AND I BARELY GOT HERE!' Kakashi was sad about that and left as he thought dirty thoughts about girls.... He liked girls. All the other boys began to curl up on the floor and sleep. Sakura found the perfect opportunity and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Sakura?" Ino asked as she got up and began to follow.  
  
"Stay here Ino." Sakura said as she shuck around the corner.  
  
AN: WHAT WILL SAKURA DO!!?? I guess we will all just have to find out in the next chapter. 


	8. Morning

AN: I hope you all like the chapter, now on to find out what Sakura will do!!! And I am sorry for it taking so long to update, my Internet has been acting weird lately.  
  
Sakura snuck around to the front door and opened it as slowly and quietly as possible. She went over to the window and laughed at Ino who had an evil 'don't you dare' kind of look on her face. Sakura snuck over to Sasuke and kissed his on the forehead. Ino got up to run inside and beat Sakura down but Tenten and Hinata held her down and giggled as they continued to watch. She then snuck over to the window and told them to come inside. She had an idea that would be fun for all of them and fun to joke around with the guys. They all snuck over to the door and opened it. Sakura had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed Hinata, Tenten, and Ino and told them the plan.  
  
"Alright, this will be fun. All we have to do is choose a guy to snuggle up with and fall asleep next to. They will wake up and find us next to them and not know, they have been drunk all night so they will think a few other things happened." She laughed a bit and snuck over to Sasuke. All the other girls laughed too and headed to a boy. Sakura already had Sasuke so Ino headed for Shikamaru, besides, Sasuke said he thought that she was annoying and Shikamaru said he liked her. Hinata snuck over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and cautiously snuggled up into Naruto's arms and smiled. She felt a bit bad about Kiba so she pulled Naruto over to Kiba and got in between them. Tenten almost ran over to Neji in excitement and kissed him and snuggled up in his arms. She giggled before Sakura turned off the lights and snuck back over to Sasuke. She kissed him on the cheek and put his arms around her, they then all fell asleep.  
  
Morning, around.... 7:15   
  
Sasuke woke up with a yawn, he tried to scratch his head but couldn't, something was holding down his arms. He looked down and almost screamed at the sight of Sakura curled up around him.  
  
' OH GOD!!! OH GOD! I didn't do anything with her did I?? I can't remember anything about last night...... my head hurts....' He looked around to try to look if anyone else was around but he couldn't see, it was too dark. Just then Sakura woke up and looked at Sasuke.  
  
"We had fun last night didn't we?" she asked while staring at him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
' This is going to be the greatest day of my life.' She grinned and thought of how the others would react. Sasuke was stuck in a blank stare; Sakura had just kissed him.  
  
' Something must have happened last night.... Oh god...'  
  
"Uummm... Sakura, what exactly happened last night, I mean... we are fully clothed... but you just kissed me." He was scared of the answer.  
  
' I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE, AND DEFANATLY NOT WITH HER!!!' he was having a mental break down in his head, he was starting to sweat and he got very nervous.  
  
"Well..." Sakura got up and turned on the lights. Sasuke gasped as he saw Hinata and Naruto, along with Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru along with Tenten and Neji cuddled up together. Sakura just giggled at the sight and kissed Sasuke on the head again. Sasuke's mouth dropped. He didn't want to know but a part of him did.  
  
' WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??!!' He looked at Sakura again and all she did was giggle and hug him. Soon enough Shikamaru woke up to find Ino cuddled up in his arms. He glanced around to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him.  
  
' Oh god... did we do something? But then again, I kind of like Ino in my arms...' he looked at her before getting up and stumbling over to Sasuke. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him upstairs into Sasuke's room.  
  
"Do you remember anything about this? All I know is my head hurts and I woke up with Ino in my arms." Shikamaru was a bit confused.  
  
"I have no idea. Sakura remembers but she hasn't told me yet, and yeah, my head hurts too." He rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. (It's silky soft! Sorry all, inside joke with RurouniLinda...) Meanwhile Sakura went over to Ino and woke her up. Ino looked up and saw Sakura grinning and knew it had worked.  
  
"So, how did Sasuke react?"  
  
"He freaked out, he started to sweat and all, this is working out just like I wanted." Sakura giggled and turned around to see Kiba wake up. Kiba's eyes bugged out when he saw Hinata next to him, along with Naruto. He stared at Sakura and Ino.  
  
"Where are Sasuke and Shikamaru?" He looked around and saw Shino, Chouji, Naruto, Neji, and Lee but no Sasuke or Shikamaru.  
  
"They are upstairs in Sasuke's room." Ino replied simply.  
  
"D... Did we do anything last night?" Kiba looked around at Neji and Tenten and Hinata now cuddled up in Naruto's arms.  
  
"Yes, it was loads of fun." Sakura grinned and winked. Ino giggled as Kiba ran upstairs to Sasuke's room to join the boy's conversation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??" He was shocked but then again happy about Hinata in his arms.  
  
' But Naruto was there to... OH MY GOD! Did we..... have a ..... three way?' Kiba's mind was filled with disturbing thoughts as his face turned green.  
  
"Neither of us knows." Sasuke said simply. Downstairs Naruto was waking up to find a room full of girls and Hinata in his arms. He looked down at Hinata and shook her awake.  
  
"Hinata-chan what happened last night?" Naruto asked sleepily.  
  
"We had lots of fun, don't you remember?" She glanced at Sakura and Ino and giggled. Naruto scratched his head and looked at Neji and Tenten. He walked up stairs to go take a leak when Shikamaru pulled him into the room. Naruto looked around and thought a bit.  
  
' Something either really naughty or really bad happened last night.... I wonder what happened... Ouch, my head hurts. My head really hurts.'  
  
"Hey, does anybody else in here have a really bad headache?" He looked around and saw them all shake their heads. Then it hit him, they all had hangovers.  
  
"HEY HEY!! I remember what happened last night!!" Naruto was excited for remembering and all the other boys looked at him with a questioning expression on their faces.  
  
"We all have headaches because we were drinking... we had a sleepover thing.... We all got drunk... and we had a pillow fight..." He tried to remember more when it all started to come back to the boys. They remembered the pillow fight, the fight for Sakura's love between him and Lee, the game of truth or dare and Kakashi coming over to talk about girls. They were all a bit baffled of how all the girls were there though, they didn't remember any girls last night. They all began to think some more as Neji woke up downstairs, along with Lee. Lee woke up and saw Sakura and was already a happy man. Sakura glanced at him and shivered at the thought of what happened last night. Neji looked at Tenten and smiled.  
  
' I don't know how it happened but I like it.' And he began to snuggle up to Tenten when she woke up. Tenten looked at Neji and Neji looked at her.  
  
' Now is the perfect time...'  
  
Neji then kissed her and ran up stairs to hide somewhere when he saw all the other boys in Sasuke's room. He went inside and they all explained to him about it. Downstairs Lee was looking at Sakura while she glared at him in a disgusted manner and Tenten's face went bright red while Ino and Hinata ran over to her and began to scream and giggle in joy for her.  
  
AN: I will continue the whole thing soon, just didn't want this to be a super long chapter. And I am thinking about writing stories for each couple after this, yes, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and just a bit of fighting with Sasuke and Lee and Kiba and Naruto. Please help me with your thoughts of this, maybe I will maybe I won't, it all depends on what you all want! 


	9. Party's over

AN: I AM SO HAPPY I FINALLY BROKE 100!!!! And I want to say that Saku/Sasu is one of my least favorite pairings so I am going to pair her with Lee in the individual stories. And sorry to say for all those who wanted it to be, it will NOT be a Yaoi or Shounen-ai or whatever you all call it. And I did not make Sakura sleep with Lee because right now she hates him. Sorry about that, she will warm up to him. And I wanted to say again, sorry for cutting it off there, I had to, I didn't want it to be a REALLY REALL long chapter, and it will most likely be coming to an end soon, but then I will continue with the individual stories.  
  
The girls continued screaming in joy. They then realized that Shino and Chouji were still asleep and stopped. Amazingly enough they didn't wake up.  
  
'WOW! They must have been really REALLY wasted last night.' Sakura thought as she continued to glare at Lee. Lee finally realized that she didn't like him at all, the glares finally got through to him. He gave her sad eyes and turned away, this had made Lee so sad.  
  
' So she really doesn't like me.... Not even as a friend...' This had made Lee sad; even though it took him awhile to realize it, he was very sad that he wasn't even her friend. He got up and slowly went up the stairs. Sakura hadn't even noticed this and went over to congratulate Tenten. Lee went to join the other boys with their talk of what went on. They just couldn't figure it out though, how had the girls gotten into their night??  
  
"SO HOW THE HECK DID WE ALL WAKE UP WITH GIRLS!" Sasuke yelled. All the girls heard his yell and burst out in laughter. Upstairs Sasuke was freaking out, poor Sasuke.  
  
' WHY THE HELL ARE THERE ALL THESE GIRLS IN MY HOUSE!!! Naruto didn't invite any girls... I'M SO CONFUSED!?' He ran downstairs and grabbed Sakura by the shirt.  
  
"Sakura... will you please tell me what happened... I don't want to have lost my virginity... NOT YET!" Sakura could see that the joke had gone far enough and gathered the girls around.  
  
"Alright girls... I guess it's time we told them the truth..." Sakura sighed and gathered all the boys. She sighed again, so much fun had to go away.  
  
"O.K. we didn't do anything last night. We all decided to have some fun with you boys and break in and sleep with the boy we wanted, we did nothing but fall asleep in you arms." Tenten looked at Neji, Ino at Shikamaru, and Hinata at Naruto and Kiba. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
"So you can calm down now." She smiled and stood up. Lee had heard all this and was heart broken. ' We slept with the boy we wanted'... That had hurt Lee the most, the fact that Sakura didn't even want to be his friend but that he lost to the Uchiha boy... All the girls got up and got ready to leave. They all started to talk about the previous night. Even though the boys heads hurt Shikamaru had enough sense in him too ask Ino on a date. He ran up to her and took her hand.  
  
"Ino, would you like to... maybe go to a movie sometime when my head stops hurting?" He grinned a bit as she nodded. Neji did the same; he couldn't let Tenten be offended by him not asking. She immediantly agreed and ran off to catch up with the other girls. They all ran to Ino's home to talk about it, the boys on the other hand stayed at the Uchiha mansion until about noon. They talked and slept, and took Ibuprofen for their hangovers. The sleepover was then unfortunately over at 12:45 that day.  
  
AN: I know, kind of cheesy ending. But anyways, the individual stories will be continuations of this one. Hope you all read them once I write them. 


End file.
